


The Grimm Desire

by PaseutelSo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Other, Twins, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaseutelSo/pseuds/PaseutelSo
Summary: Annemarie and her brother are twin vampires that have accustommed themselves to society. Their relationship is a lot more than what you may think.





	The Grimm Desire

One thing I can say about my life is that I have accepted it. My brother and I have practically been on our own since the late 1800's. The reason behind that is because I’m immortal. Humans have always called us vampires though. I’ve realized through the years that I’ve been here, humans didn't really use the term "vampire" until the 18th century.   
My brother and I are both 25 years old, but we have been 25 years old for 168 years. We both had tanned colored skin with charcoal, black, curly hair. I could never forget the night we turned. We still lived with our parents because they were both sick, so we had been taking care of them. To be able to transition into a vampire, a vampire must kill you and then force you to drink their blood. My brother refuses to tell me how he turned, but the same day he turned me. Being a new born, you don’t have good control over your thirst for blood. It is all you smell the moment you turn.   
Being a vampire everything about you heightens, your smell, strength, emotions, speed, literally everything. All I could smell was the blood type A and blood type B, that ran through my parent’s veins Within that moment of me just turning, my parents were asleep inside the house, while I laid outside by the barn, and our barn was on the other side of our 10-acre lot. I loved my parents so much, but I could not withstand the dryness my throat was feeling. It was like being dehydrate in the middle of the desert and if you did not receive water within the next second you wanted to pass out. I ran at the fastest possible speed I could to reach my parents bedroom, but the moment I got there, and I saw them sleeping peacefully, I dropped to the ground holding my neck in both my hands. I didn’t want to kill my parents. They brought me life. Lorenzo didn’t care though. While I struggled trying to breathe because of the dry sensation happening in my throat, he slowly crept his way to our father’s side of the bed.   
“They are sick, and they are getting old. They would be in a better place if we killed them right here and right now Annemarie” he said softly.   
“W-we…c-ca…n’t” I managed to say.  
“You need to drink, or you will die…just think of how satisfying it will taste and feel to have their warm blood down your throat” he replied. I could not handle the way he was convincing me. It was like when a dog salivates to the smell of cooked meat on your dinner plate. The next thing I knew, I had my teeth sucked into my mother’s throat, sucking the blood out of her. I wanted to stop mid through, but I could not stop myself, because of how succulent she tasted. I did not stop until every, last drop was gone. When I finally stopped, I slowly rose up from my mother and I looked at her. She no longer had her nice tanned skin… she turned so pale because of no longer having blood in her system. Her throat and the sheets under her had blood all over them. Tears fell down my face as I realized what I had done. I didn’t take my eyes off her, I kept looking to make sure the image of her lifeless body stayed with me, because this is who I am now, a blood drinking demon. My brother walked up behind me wiping his mouth clean since he drained the blood from our father and hugged me from behind just simply stating, “We have to go Annemarie…” so we left.  
We lived in Louisiana. We ended up moving a lot over the states, and by 2000 We ended up settling down in New York. It was hard for us to survive since, to live, we must drink human blood. I managed to survive by drinking animals blood instead. My brother didn’t care, he continued to kill innocent people and just throw them away like they were nothing. He has yet to get caught, but it was because he always cleaned up his mess behind him. I don’t think that humans know of our existence, but there were a lot more vampires in the world than I had thought.   
Being a vampire, you can tell who is human, and who is not when walking amongst you. We can smell the blood that runs through any living person’s veins, and we can hear their heart beats if we focus on it. Vampires don’t have a heartbeat, they do have blood running in their veins, but its like a mosquito. Its all kinds of blood that runs through them, because of the different blood types that people have. Anyone that has a smell that’s a mixture of blood types more and likely are vampires. Sometimes it is hard to tell so we listen for their heart beats. Some vampires have a preference in blood types, so we may come upon a vampire that smells of only one. I’m different. I don’t usually drink human blood unless I manage to grab a few blood bags from where I work. So, I smell of animal blood mixed with very little human blood.   
Vampire’s can help quench their hunger by only drinking one thing, and that was milk. So, I made sure to always have milk in me and Lorenzo’s house. I hated living with him, because he was not like your average twin brother. Ever since we were little, Lorenzo always had an infatuation with me. I don’t know why but we could not be separated, or he would give anyone who tried, hell. After he turned….and our parents died…he got worse.   
I just got off work, American Red Cross, and I made my way to the grocery store that was closest to my job. People could not tell we weren’t human, so it was not hard to still get an education and live life somewhat normal. The only thing we did do was change our last name to Grimm, we got new social security cards and so no one was able to trace us back to the late 1800s.   
I went all the way to the back aisle of the grocery store, and picked up the first, two gallons of milk I saw. I went to register 7 and placed my milk on the conveyor belt. And got my debit card out my wallet waiting for the employee to just give me my total.   
"You must live milk. Don't you?" he said chuckling. I looked up to see a man with tanned skin, and dark brown, neatly, combed hair. He was wearing a white polo shirt with khaki pants. I froze for a split second. I mean It taste okay, not like it used to, because of the different tastes buds I have for blood, but I did drink it a lot.   
"Uhm...yeah…" I said.  
"The same day at the same time of each week you get the two gallons of milk and the same cashier." he was smiling when he was saying this to me. I happened to get a smell of his blood, and he smelled like type 0, which, was in my opinion, the best tasting. I also happened to hear his heart beat, so he was human, and not some vampire just trying to make conversation with a fellow vampire.   
“Mr. Tony, I think my personal life about my need for milk doesn't concern you." I grabbed my bag with my milk and left. When it comes to men in my life they never stay long. My brother was never big on the males in my life. He pretty much killed them all. My brother basically owns me. Anyone who tries to say otherwise, or I try to pursue, he kills them with no hesitation. I have cost the lives of multiple vampires just because I tried to date them.  
One afternoon, around late 1922, I went to a speakeasy that we lived near. I just wanted to get out and have a good time. I wanted to go out to dance, so I put on my black, sequined, flapper dress, pinned up my hair, and wore the only black heels I had. I just wanted to get away from my brother and breathe for once. I danced to one of the best singers we had, Baby Esther. Listening to her was a dream. When I took a breather from dancing, I sat at a table furthest away from the stage. A man had come up to my table, and he was dressed like a gangster from the prohibition. He was Caucasian, had beautiful, hazel eyes and just had my full attention from the moment I looked at him.   
“Hey doll, whaddaya say we hit the dance floor?” he asked.   
I didn’t answer, and without hesitating I went with him to the dance floor. We danced for what felt like hours. After we danced he grabbed me by my hand and pulled me outside. We stood outside right next to the entrance, he leaned against the wall and pulled me close to him. Being close to him I got to actually observe him. He smelled of blood type AB, yet he did not have a heartbeat, so I knew he was a vampire. I can’t say I was into him, because I had just met him, but I was feeling the moment so I went with it. He caressed my face and went in to kiss me. I didn’t back down I went for it. It started off as a small innocent kiss, but escalated to a much more aggressive kiss. As we continued to kiss, he repositioned us to where I was now against the wall. It got very frisky, but before we could go further, we got interrupted with his heart being ripped out of his chest. His lifeless body fell to the floor, as I looked up from the ground my brother was laughing while still holding onto his heart in his hand. I tried to recollect my thoughts as I was covered in blood. It covered some of my face and now my dress and shoes were ruined. Lorenzo stepped closer to me, which made me grow anxious. He slowly licked the blood from my cheek, in a seductive manner. I closed my eyes and I started to cry.   
“I always tell you, you are mine and mine only. I guess I’m going to have to show you again”, he hissed in my ear.   
“Hey are you okay?”, Tony asked.   
I looked up at him and realized that Tony was trying to hand me my bag of milk. I grabbed the bag and just walked towards the exit of the store.   
When I got home I put the milk in the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. I opened it and proceeded to drink it. Working at a blood bank has its pros. I would occasionally take a bag or two out of our donations and bring them home for me to feed. It being cold did not taste as great but it was tolerable enough to drink, to keep me alive mainly. I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. as I finished the blood bag. I flipped to the news channel. Not long after watching the news, the doorbell rang, my brother has a key to our house, so I was confused. I proceeded to get up and answer the door. When I opened the door, expecting it to be Lorenzo, it wasn’t.   
“W-what are you doing here?” I asked shocked. Tony was at my house.   
"Uhm well sorry to intrude but you rushed out the store kind of fast to realize that your license fell out of your wallet. It had your address on it, so I came to return in to you" he said confused, and I wouldn't blame him I was coming off kind of strong towards him.  
I was caught off guard due to him showing up, but I was more nervous about my brother coming home and seeing him here. If he see’s Tony, he will kill him with no hesitation. I grabbed my license from him.  
“Thanks…” I said.   
“Your wel...” I closed the door on him before he could finish his sentence. Thankfully that night, my brother did not find out about Tony coming over, I felt relieved. The next morning before I got up and got ready for work. As I was about to leave for work Lorenzo grabbed my wrist to stop me.   
“Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?” he asked.   
I started to grow anxious. I hated when he did small things like this. It was always the smallest things that made me terrified of Lorenzo. One night before I went to bed I decided to take a bath. I just wanted some alone time to relax. I ended getting to relaxed and I fell asleep in the bath. I don’t recall how long I was asleep but when I woke up, I jumped because Lorenzo was in the tub with me. I did not feel him get in nor did I have the door unlocked.   
“I’m sorry if I woke you up, I just thought since you were already in here you could wash my back for me, so I took it upon myself to join you” he said.   
I was used to him “joining” me as he says, but this time was to unexpected for me.   
A week went by and one day after work I really wanted to apologize for being rude to Tony. He was just trying to be nice, so I felt he deserved an apology for me slamming the door on his face, plus I needed more milk. I went to the grocery store after work, grabbed my two gallons of milk and made my way to his register.   
"I wanted to say that I’m sorry for shutting the door on your face last week. I didn't mean to be rude. Thank you for bringing me my license…."  
For a moment he was quiet but before I was about to swipe my card he replied.  
"Your welcome. But I won't forgive you so easily. You owe me" he replied with a smirk.  
"Uhm...I owe you? And what is it you want?" I said confused.   
"Well I would love it if you bought me dinner." he looked me dead in my eyes waiting for me to reply to him.  
".........no..no I can't"  
"Well then you aren't forgiven than. What’s wrong with buying me a simple meal to just conversate and get to know each other??? It's all I’m asking and after that if you don't want to speak to me anymore than fine you don't have to. So, what do you say?"   
Honestly one date wouldn't hurt. I hate hurting people's feelings and a simple meal wouldn't do any harm. Afterwards I’ll just go back to my daily boring routine. I deserve to try and have some fun every now and then.  
"Fine when?"  
He smiled "how about this Friday at 6? I can pick you up" he said.  
I remembered that he did know where I lived now, but I also realized that I could not be seen with him, and him picking me up at me and my brothers house was not a good idea.   
“No! How about I just meet you there? Where would you like to go?” I asked.  
“Oh okay! Sure, lets go to the Chinese buffet that’s on 44 street” he said smiling.   
“Okay I’ll be there by 6” I said.   
Friday came pretty fast. I was nervous, not only because I haven't been on a date in over 20 years, but I didn't want my brother finding out. After work I rushed home for once to change out of my work uniform. I changed into something a bit nicer but still casual. I’m not trying to impress him or anything because this will be the last time I get food him.  
Vampires can't live off eating food, but we do benefit from it. It helps our skin from looking very pale and makes our skin feel warmer which is how we can tolerate staying in the sun. If we went an entire week without eating human food, we would instantly be set on fire just by stepping a foot out into the sun. Being burned alive is probably not a good feeling at all. Also, if we manage to survive, the healing process takes a long ass time. So, I eat at least one human meal a day.   
After I was fully ready, I heard a huge knock at the door. I knew it wasn’t Tony because we were meeting at the restaurant. I opened the door and...it was my brother. I wasn’t expecting him to get home until after I had left.   
"Y-your home early…. what happened to your keys...?" I nervously asked.   
"Why does it matter why I'm home early? And I lost my keys I don't know where they are…" he replied while walking inside.   
He paused for a moment and looked me slowly up and down realizing the clothes I had on.   
“Why are you dressed so nice...well for you anyways?" He asked as he walked inside. I closed the door shut behind him.  
"No reason think I am going out today for once and eat some human food by m-myself." I said trying to play it off. I felt he would not be suspicious since the last guy that he killed was so long ago. I have not tried to contact men since then other than customers at work and of course my brother.   
"Why are you going out all of a sudden?" he asked.  
"I'm usually bored and tired of just sitting here doing nothing. I don't want to do that for the rest of eternity. So, excuse me if I feel like going out once in a blue moon" I replied.   
He glared at me as if he knew what I was up too, but he didn't say anything after that he just went to his room and slammed the door shut. I was a bit relieved he didn't say anything and didn't try to tag along. Since I had my chance I grabbed my keys and made my way to the door to leave. Once I opened it, it was forced shut by Lorenzo’s arm resting against it next to my head. I instantly got anxious. I turned towards him and he just looked at me while I was against the door. I started breathing faster as he caressed my face. Every time he laid a hand on me I wanted to break down in tears…I was so use to this at this point, but every time it felt like it was the first time he was touching me. He cupped my face in his hand. I shut my eyes just ready to take in whatever he was about to do, but his hand left my face. I slowly opened my eyes and he was just going back to his room. This was my chance and so I quickly left and shut the door behind me.   
When I arrived at the restaurant Tony was outside already there, waiting for me. So, I greeted him, and we got out seats. We sat at a booth that was near the main entrance. The restaurant was really big, in the center was all the food we could choose from and then around the food were tables. The best part was this big and beautiful chandelier that hung right above the food. When we got to our seats, before we got comfortable, we made our way to the buffet to grab what we wanted to eat. I made it back to my seat first because I didn't grab much. I grab some fried chicken, dumplings, and some sushi. Tony came back to the table not to long after me. He had two full plates unlike me. He had a mixture of everything, chicken, mac and cheese, beef and broccoli, sushi, I could go on.   
"So, Annemarie, or can I just call you Anne for short?" He asked  
"Anne is okay." I replied  
He smiled, "Okay so tell me about yourself” he said.   
"Well I work at a blood bank" I stated.   
“That’s cool. Well other than that what do you like to do? You know, for fun?" he looked interested in me asking this. I went on about what I could.  
"I enjoy reading, if not that I usually just watch something on T.V."  
"Sounds fun" he said with a smile.   
“Not really it gets boring after a while” I replied.  
“What are things you dream of doing?” he asked.  
“Um…” I was confused no one has ever asked me that before.  
“Like your goals in life” he said.   
I never really thought about this before. I never really thought about what it was that I wanted to do because, well, my brother. If I tried to leave and do something I wanted to do he would probably flip on all kinds of shit…who knows what he would do to me if I tried to leave.   
“I never really thought about it” I replied.  
“Well maybe you should, find what interests you and do something you enjoy! Everyone deserves to be happy.”  
I smiled. He was right everyone does deserve it, even me.  
“Do you live with any of your family? Like parents or siblings?” he asked.  
I was really enjoying myself with Tony. I needed this and he was a great person I just knew it wouldn’t last for forever, even if I wanted it to.  
“Yes, I have a b- “  
"Annemarie!" My heart, that did not beat, sank to my stomach. I could instantly tell who that was. I turned around to see if by some miracle I could be wrong.  
"Hey Lorenzo, what brings you here?" I said as calmly as I could.  
I turned back towards Tony, in which he looked confused. "Tony, this is my brother Lorenzo. Lorenzo this is Tony." I was very nervous at this point. The last thing I needed him to do was cause an unnecessary scene here, and we have to leave again. I finally got comfortable and because of me going out with Tony could have possibly ended that.  
"Oh, hello nice to meet you." Tony said reaching his hand out for a handshake.  
Lorenzo grabs me by my arm and pulls me out of my chair.  
"Sorry to cut this off short but she will be coming home with me." He dragged me by my arm and took me all the way home. I thought we were going to go inside but to my surprise he just slammed me against the front door.   
"Did you really think you could fool me Annemarie?! You are so damn lucky I didn't just rip his throat out right then and there" he said chuckling.  
I instantly started crying…  
“What did you think you were going to do?! HUH?! Live happily ever after with this human???!!!”  
“N-no it was just for tonight as a gesture…he returned my license the other day a-“  
‘What? So, he came by without me even being there?! What did you two do? Huh? Did he touch you?!” he exclaimed.  
“No! He didn’t even come inside, as soon as he returned it I shut the door.”  
Lorenzo came closer to me, he was so close I could feel his breath every time he exhaled, against my face.  
“I really hope you’re not lying because I am the only person who can touch you. Do you understand?”  
Tears streaming down my face I nodded my head yes. Lorenzo cupped my face in his hand once again but this time I doubt he was going to let go. He had one arm against the wall just like earlier as he was caressing me. I shut my eyes as he got closer to my face. He placed his lips against mine and kissed me. I knew this wasn’t right, but I didn’t know what else to do but accept it. I don’t drink as much blood as he does so he is by far stronger than me.  
I remembered the first time he touched me like this, as if it was yesterday. It was the same night we turned, after we fled the state, we grew tired from all the traveling we did on foot. We made it far out the state, so we decided to find a nearby inn and rest for a little. We got a room with two twin sized beds. I was just about to fall asleep after what I had been through that day I needed the sleep. I was woken up to Lorenzo entering my bed from behind me, to join me under the covers. He wrapped his arm around my waist and spooned me. It made me very confused, but I knew at the time how attached he was to me, I just didn’t realize how strong it was.   
“Annemarie, we can live for forever now. Our parents are dead, so it’s just us. Now no one can stop me from having you all to myself” he stated.   
I sat up and looked at him. “What are you talking about?” I asked.   
He started to unbutton my night gown. “You must know what I’m talking about” he said.   
I pushed his hand away. “No, I don’t! What are you doing?” I exclaimed.   
He proceeded to unbutton my night gown even after I pushed his hand off. I pushed it again and attempted to move from the bed, but before I could he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down onto the bed.   
“You are not going anywhere. Let me make myself clear. You. Are. Mine. You better get that in your head now” he demanded.   
He again continued to unbutton my nightgown. I began to cry and just let it happen.  
My brother was still kissing me against out front door.   
"Anne!!!" I did not want anyone to see this, so I pushed Lorenzo off me. I looked over and it was Tony. This could not have gotten any worse.  
"Tony! Leave now!" He stopped instantly at my words.  
"Leave? Are you okay? If I’m not mistaken it looked like he was kissing you…what is going on?" he continued to come towards us.  
Lorenzo started laughing "I guess I can rip his throat out after all.”  
“No!” I grabbed Lorenzo’s arm but ended up getting back slapped by him, which ended up with me hitting my head against the door. It was a hard impact, but it didn’t affect me so much, that I could not function. It just left me with a huge headache. I looked up and without hesitation Lorenzo ran towards Tony and just within a blink of an eye I saw Tony fall to the floor, and Lorenzo had Tony’s esophagus in his hand. He had killed another person just because he had an interest in me. I had enough of it. I got up and walked straight towards Lorenzo. I was not going to take this anymore. I was going to end this. I walked up to him and pushed my hand through his chest. I looked him dead in his eyes as I ripped it out his chest. I threw is against the floor and presumed to stomp on it as he fell to the floor. I killed him and for once I felt a rush of relief in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you all enjoyed this story, it was my first ever vampire story. do give me comments please and advise if you feel I should work on anything. I am still a learning writer and I would love the feedback!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
